Discography
American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift has released five studio albums, one live album, two video albums, two extended plays (EPs), 35 singles, three featured singles, 11 promotional singles, and thirty-four music videos. Swift signed a record deal with Big Machine Records in 2005 and released her eponymous debut album the following year. In the United States, Taylor Swift peaked at number five on the Billboard 200, peaked at number one on the Top Country Albums chart, and was certified five times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Taylor Swift marked the longest stay on the Billboard 200 by any album released in the 2000s. The album produced five singles, all of which charted within the top forty in the United States and were certified platinum by the RIAA. Swift followed with the release of the EPs Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection (2007) and Beautiful Eyes (2008), which peaked at numbers twenty and number nine on the Billboard 200, respectively. Swift released her second studio album, Fearless, in 2008. The album peaked at number one on the Billboard 200 for eleven non-consecutive weeks, became the best-selling album of 2009 in the United States, and was certified six times platinum by the RIAA. Thirteen songs from Fearless charted within the top forty of the Billboard Hot 100, breaking the record for the most top forty entries from a single album. Fearless also produced five singles, including "Love Story", "You Belong with Me" and the title track (2010). Swift won the Billboard Music Award for Artist of the Year in 2009 due to her success on the Billboard charts during the year. She obtained her second-biggest debut on the Billboard Hot 100 at number two in 2010 with "Today Was a Fairytale" from the Valentine's Day soundtrack. The singer's third studio album, Speak Now, was released in 2010. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 with sales of 1.047 million, and stayed there for six non-consecutive weeks. It was certified four times platinum by the RIAA and produced four singles two of which—"Mine" (2010) and "Back to December" (2010)—peaked within the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100. Swift's fourth studio album, Red, was released in October 2012. The album peaked at number one on the Billboard 200 for seven non-consecutive weeks. It debuted with 1.21 million copies sold in its first week, becoming the 18th album in music history to sell a more than a million albums in a single week. "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" was released as the album's lead single, and it became her first number-one hit on the Billboard Hot 100. Her fifth studio album, 1989, was released in October 2014. It became her fourth consecutive album to peak at number one on Billboard 200 with sales of 1.287 million copies and her third to sell over 1 million copies. The singles, "Shake It Off", "Blank Space" and "Bad Blood", all reached number-one on the Hot 100. Studio Albums